


The much adapted tale of Cinderella and her fairy goddoctor

by hisowlsayswho



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisowlsayswho/pseuds/hisowlsayswho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was then that a strange sound filled the air, and there appeared in the kitchen a big blue box, from which emerged two men and a lady most strangely attired. </p><p>“Right. No clean clothes, not a problem.” The Doctor returned to his blue box and returned from it with a dress of gold and silver, and slippers made of golden crystal. “Put that on, and er, bippity boppity boo.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The much adapted tale of Cinderella and her fairy goddoctor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wholock Extravaganza Prompt, Fairy Tales (Cinderella).
> 
> I'm sitting here going WHAT HAVE I JUST DONE.

It happened that the king appointed a ball to which all the maidens of the kingdom must attend, for the king’s son was to select for himself a bride from among them. Cinderella, who would dearly have loved to see the beauty and splendour of the palace with her own eyes, pleaded with her stepmother to be allowed to attend.

“You have no clothes which would suit such an occasion, Cinderella, such a dirty, dusty thing you are,” said her unkind stepmother. “And there are many chores which you have yet to complete.”

And so Cinderella wept as her stepmother and her two stepsisters left for the ball, festooned with so many jewels and pearls that they were dazzling to gaze upon. 

It was then that a strange sound filled the air, and there appeared in the kitchen a big blue box, from which emerged two men and a lady most strangely attired.

“Hello!” said the first man, with much enthusiasm. “I’m the Doctor. Have you been crying?”

“I cannot attend the king’s ball, for I have no clean clothes,” said Cinderella. In quick words she told the sad tale of her life thus far.

“Oh my God, is this who I think it is?” asked the other man with him.

“Are. You. Serious?” asked the lady with them.

“Right. No clean clothes, not a problem.” The Doctor returned to his blue box and returned from it with a dress of gold and silver, and slippers made of golden crystal. “Put that on, and er, bippity boppity boo.” 

His companion was astounded and asked, “You just had that lying around in the TARDIS?” but the Doctor did not answer, for he was gathering to himself a pumpkin, and various mice.

How Cinderella arrived at the palace she did not know, for in the first moment she had entered a box that was much bigger on the inside, and in the second she was looking upon the palace with much wonder and delight. The Doctor showed the footmen paper from his book, and they announced Cinderella as the Duchess of Dough. Dressed as she was, her stepmother and stepsister knew her not, though she danced near them at times and heard them remark upon her beauty and grace.

The prince came to her and took her by the hand, and from then on would not dance with any other maiden but Cinderella. From another end of the great ballroom, the lady with red hair gave Cinderella two raised thumbs, which puzzled her, but not by any great amount.

When midnight came the Doctor pulled Cinderella from hall, and said, “Time to go!” They ran down many flights of stairs, and were almost upon the blue box until the other man cried, “Doctor! Aren’t you forgetting something?”

In haste the Doctor pulled the slipper from Cinderella’s right foot and threw it to his friend, who placed it carefully on a stair. As they entered the blue box the Doctor released the mice and placed the pumpkin upon the side of the road.

“Right,” said he, clapping his hands, when they were returned to Cinderella’s kitchen. “You should be fine on your own from here. Hide the dress, keep the other shoe in your pocket, and don’t let your stepmother boss you around.”

“Live happily ever after,” said the lady, embracing Cinderella.

Cinderella paid heed to the Doctor’s advice, and when she was called from the kitchen to meet the prince, he knew her for his bride from her dress, her slippers, and her exquisite eyes. Thus they were wed, and Cinderella lived happily ever after.


End file.
